


He Knows How It Ends

by Jeromvalska



Series: jerome one shots [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x18, Blood and Injury, Character Death, THIS IS DEPRESSING, bring him back, i miss him, i'M SAD, jerome's death, wtf gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromvalska/pseuds/Jeromvalska
Summary: He knows what he’s doing. He knows how it ends. With him dead in the streets. And he’s okay with it. Maybe he wants it. He’s been playing this game for a while now and everything just isn’t as funny as it used to be.





	He Knows How It Ends

He knows what he’s doing. He knows how it ends. With him dead in the streets. And he’s okay with it. Maybe he wants it. He’s been playing this game for a while now and everything just isn’t as funny as it used to be. 

“Hands up!” Jim yells pointing the gun at him. Jerome turns to Jim and looks up at the blimp in the sky. He’s speaking, but not quite sure what he’s saying. Just mumbling out some last few sentences. He’s going to die soon, he can feel it. It’s pulling at him. He’s not coming back this time. This is it for him. This time it will last forever. Maybe it scares Jerome. Maybe it doesn’t. He can’t tell anymore. All he knows is laughter. 

Another bullet, in his arm making him drop the phone on the ledge of the building. It hurts. It stings. But most of all it’s funny. To him, at least.

It’s too late anyway, it’s happening and no one can stop it- no one can stop him .  “Bombs away!” Jerome yells into the phone, barely even aware of what he’s saying to Jim. He feels like he is miles away from his own body. 

BANG! Another bullet. It stings. It hurts. It’s in his gut this time and he can feel it inside him. It similar to his first death, when he could feel the knife slightly squirming in his neck. 

Now this, this is-

“-Funny.” He says weakly, somehow still able to smile. Always smile. Everything is so, so, funny and Jerome would laugh if he could, but the ground is tugging him. Pulling him further and further. He knows how this ends. 

He’s ready for them take him. Let someone else tell his jokes. 

Jokes. It’s always one big joke. Jerome could see it now. It was very funny. He almost laughed.

Jerome opens his eyes and sees his arm had caught a pole off the edge. Jim is hanging over in view, a hand out for Jerome to take, he would find it flattering if he wasn’t already so far gone. After everything Jerome has done, Jim would still save him. He is surprised. Jerome knows he deserves to die. He knows he doesn’t deserve saving. It’s too late for him to be saved. He feels like he could cry. Or laugh. He doesn’t know anymore. He can’t tell the difference. 


End file.
